1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, a shooting system, and a method for shooting a common subject in synchronization with other imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is known which has imaging devices synchronously shooting a common subject (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-324649). In this system, a main imaging device acquires the imaging conditions of other subordinate imaging devices and then comprehensively evaluates these conditions to determine common imaging conditions applicable to all the imaging devices. The main imaging device sends the determined imaging conditions to the subordinate imaging devices. Each imaging device sets the received imaging conditions.